Rosco Laroche
Rosco Laroche is the leader of the Rebels, a faction opposing Joseph Bertrand's Militia in New Marais, who operate out of Ascension Parish, as well as Fort Philippe and Flood Town. Biography Background In his youth, it seems Laroche served in Vietnam due to his jacket, and his comments about his old war buddies. At some point he was married, but his wife died in the New Marais Flood. At some point, his niece Sara came under his care. A year prior to meeting MacGrath, Laroche formed the Rebels to combat the Militia, and Joseph Bertrand after the Police fell victim to attacks from the Corrupted. Although it's suggested Laroche and the Rebels had been able to stand against the Militia, they'd started to lose the fight as soon as they began bringing in heavy weaponry, and the Corrupted started getting involved in their skirmishes. The Sacrifice Cole MacGrath first meets Laroche after rescuing his niece Sara, who was being sacrificed by the Militia to a Devourer. He thanks Cole for saving her and talks to Cole for a few minutes before fleeing when the Devourer arrives. Laroche has no love for Conduits but takes an interest in Cole after he kills the Devourer, one of the strongest types of Corrupted. The Compromise Cole speaks with Laroche at the Rebels base in Ascension Parish, after helping Kuo bring medical supplies to them. Unfortunately in their rush to help the Rebels they also attract the Militia, leading them straight to the Rebels' hideout. After Cole and Kuo help Laroche and the Rebels defeat the attacking Militia, the Rebel leader states that now the Militia know where their base is, they must move or face being attacked again. After this, Laroche and the Rebels took over the Rebel Outpost, and would hold it until capturing Fort Philippe. Fort Philippe Raid Laroche, Cole, Kuo and Nix meet to plan the attack on Fort Philippe. During the meeting, Laroche comes across as a pervert as he keeps staring at Kuo, though she repeatedly tells him to stop. He also verbally supports a cat fight between Nix and Kuo, a statement that makes Kuo threaten to shoot him and Nix to teleport away. Once inside the fort, Laroche's men help Cole Kuo and Nix stop the Militia and destroy the turrets, which were scattered around the fort's grounds. Once they have taken the fort, Laroche has his men wheel out the Power Transfer Device, leaving the conduits to destroy it. Flood Town After Joseph Bertrand III fled to Flood Town, Cole realized he would have to restore the power in the area before he would be able to follow the Militia's leader. Learning of Cole's plan, Laroche calls the conduit, telling him how Flood Town was called Bellevue before the flood how beautiful it was then, and that he had lived there with his wife before she died in the flood. He also explains that since the "Ice Goons" took over, they had been tearing the area apart looking for "something". Once the power is restored, Laroche sets up a makeshift medical center, unable to find a cure for plague his hope is to give those suffering a little piece before their deaths. He has assistance from Zeke who sets up an alarm system and three Dunbar beams, powerful spot lights that fry the Corrupted, who are killing those trying to make it to the center. After the center comes under attack from groups of Corrupted and Vermaak 88 soldiers, Cole learns that Laroche has been holding a Blast Core. Zeke furiously asks, "You had a Blast Core?" Laroche then mentions that he was going to give it to them later after they helped him with a few more endeavors. A short time later, Laroche asks Cole to cap the area's wells which were on fire, making it difficult to breathe. The wells were scattered around Flood Town, but there was only one cap, forcing Cole to transport it around the suburb area whilst dealing with any Militia or Vermaak 88 troops he came across. Once the fires were extinguished Laroche thanks Cole for all of his help, and lets him know that Zeke has the Blast Core. Defeating Bertrand Cole finally tracks Bertrand to the Gas Works district, thanks to an act of sabotage on his personal helicopter, Bertrand is left stranded. Cole riles Bertrand, pushing him to the point that he snaps and once more, turning into the Behemoth in order to escape. However Cole, with the aid of his friends and Laroche's Rebels, have lined his escape route with troops, Zeke's homemade rockets, and Dunbar beams. After Bertrand is finally defeated, Laroche calls Cole seven hours later to inform him that it had taken "Seven chainsaws, thirty men, and twelve pickup trucks" to dispose of Bertrand's Behemoth corpse. The Final Piece After deciding to charge the Ray Field Inhibitor Cole, Nix and Zeke concoct a plan to transfer the device across the city to substations Laroche and his men have set up. Waiting for Cole and Nix aboard his boat, Laroche transports the pair across the bay to the Gas Works. Nix teleports to the first substation to find it already under attack from the Beast. Cole realizes that the Beast is following the RFI and tells Laroche to turn the boat around. Already ordering his men to fire on the Beast, Laroche tells Cole and Nix to “get out of here” adding “Think I’d abandon my men? Go on. We’ll loosen him up for you” when Cole demands he come with them. As the two conduits make their way back to dry land Nix radios Cole the news that Laroche's boat had been destroyed. Though Rosco Laroche is dead, his sacrifice gave Cole the time he needed to fully charge the RFI and defeat the Beast. Alternate Timeline If Cole decides to side with John and Kuo, Laroche settles his differences with the remaining Militia members so his Rebels can fight side by side with them to defeat Cole and the Beast, an act that proves to be futile. Appearance and Personality Rosco Laroche is a very loyal man, showing respect to his faction the Rebels. However he is not quick to give out respect. At first he is wary of Cole due to his distrust of conduits, but begins to respect him after all the help Cole gives to him and his men. Even then he was prepared to hedge his bets by allying with the Ice Conduits and hiding a Blast Core from Cole and Zeke, possibly to use as a bargaining chip. He also comes across as a little sleazy, due to the way he acts around Nix and Kuo. Laroche wears a green jacket that reads Vietnam on the back, suggesting that he may have been a Vietnam War veteran and with a light blue T-shirt under it. He wears baggy green shorts and boots. Rosco Laroche is seen to be good with guns, as he is seen holding a pistol at all times. Trivia * He is the second fully non-Conduit faction leader in both games, the first being Warden Harms. * He fulfills a similar role to Harms from the original game, as he is the leader of the Rebels(who are allied with the Police), he has a distrust for Conduits, and Cole in general, but he asks his help to deal with an antagonistic force. * During the mission to power up Flood Town, Laroche mentions his wife died there during the flood. * His first name, Rosco, is mentioned only once ingame, in one of Bertrand's TV broadcasts. * Laroche is available in UGC. * In the final Good karma story mission, if Cole leaves the boat before Laroche orders Cole to, Cole and Laroche will briefly talk as if they are standing next to each other. * He seemed to have a thing for "girl vs girl" action, as when jokingly asked what he wanted to see, Kuo and Nix fight the Militia, or fight each other, he claimed "I'd be down for girl on girl, finger nail action, hair pulling...". * He seemed to have a fling for Lucy Kuo, as when they were getting ready to attack Fort Phillipe, he can be seen looking at Lucy's posterior, prompting her to state, "Can you just focus for, five minutes?" Gallery Rosco L 6.jpg|Laroche and his niece. Rosco L.jpg|Cole and Laroche. Rosco L 1.jpg|Zeke, Cole and Laroche. Rosco L 2.jpg|Zeke and Laroche. Rosco L 4.jpg|Laroche flirts with Kuo. Rosco L 5.jpg|Laroche flirts with Nix. Category:Characters in Infamous 2 Category:Rebels